Rinnengan Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: My obligatory rinnengan naruto fic. Enjoy! Naruto/harem. Bashing. Evil Sandaime, some team 7 bashing, some kakashi bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my overly used plot pattern story of the day. What if when Naruto got his seal screwed up by Orochimaru, something else happened. What if Naruto awakened into the full power that he had hidden and locked away due to the Hokage.**

**What if Naruto unlocked his full bloodline: the Rinnengan!**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Warnings: Abuse, violence, and bashing**

**Disclaimer: Don't own except for the stuff that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

"Gokyo Fuin!" Orochimaru whispered as he put the seal on Naruto's body.

Naruto screamed out in pain as he was pushed away and slammed against a tree behind him.

Naruto fell and saw Sakura help Sasuke up and start to run before he started to fall.

Naruto watched the ground get closer and tried to move, only to find that his limbs wouldn't respond to his mind.

_Dang it, I can't die now, what about my dream? _Naruto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of his mind, something shifted and broke.

"**So it has begun." **Kyuubi thought with a smirk before going back to sleep for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shinra Tensei," Naruto cried out and started to propel himself away from the ground and into a tree.

Naruto was feeling refreshed and better than ever. He started jumping from tree to tree looking for his teammates.

Naruto continued jumping until he came to a group who were just sleeping out in the open.

Naruto looked at them for a good minute before deciding what to do.

Naruto threw his kunai at one of the group members and killed him without either of the other two noticing. After that, he slit the other two's throats and stole the scroll off of their dead bodies before going into the bushes and barfing up everything that he had ate for the last three days.

Naruto looked at the dead bodies closely and noticed that they were looking like they were already dying, which gave him a little reprieve from what he had done to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued through the woods looking for his teammates who had left him to die and hoping that they didn't get into any messes right then.

Little did he know how wrong that he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed and gave up looking a few hours later and decided to just continue to the tower after getting some sleep.

While he was sleeping, he had visions of the Rikudo Sennin using the Rinnengan and using the techniques.

_Shinra Tensei," The Sennin called out harshly as he looked at the gigantic beast._

_The gigantic beast got pushed back by the might of the attack and got up, not even injured._

_The Rikudo Sennin then summoned animals out and used them to fight off the beast's second assault against him._

_The beast got up and battled off each and every beast that came at him._

_The Sennin then used another of his jutsus and reanimated his dead comrades._

_The Rikudo Sennin looked through their bodies and tried to use one of them to rip the beast's soul from its body. _

_The other body used the original skills that it had to use high powered jutsu that were made more powerful by the Rinnengan._

_The Rikudo Sennin was using the time the two bodies bought him to charge up his most powerful attack._

Naruto didn't realize it, but he was seeing the true power of the Rinnengan in its full blooded state.

Naruto woke with a start in the middle of the night whenever something tripped his tripwire.

Naruto headed out and saw it was just a rabbit.

Naruto sighed in relief before jumping to the tower in order to meet his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had an idea.

It was near the time that he hit the tower and then he rushed back to the place that he had killed the bodies.

Naruto got lucky. The bodies were still there.

Naruto summoned out some chakra rods, not even sure how he had done it, and placed them in each of the bodies.

The first one was a female about 5'9 with blonde hair and red streaks through it. She wore a long skirt and a vest. She was his Asura path.

The second one was a male about 6'2 with black hair. He wore a t-shirt and pants. He was his animal path.

The third one was another female. This one had long green hair with white highlights. She had on a blouse and shorts. He made her into his Preta path.

Naruto didn't know how he knew how to do these things, but he would make good use of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto made it to the tower at the same time his teammates did.

"Dobe! I thought that you died." Sasuke said shocked.

Naruto smirked and said, "Ha! It will take more than that snake freak to keep me down!"

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "I guess it is you. Just don't go thinking that you're better than me."

Sakura chipped in with the usual Sasuke cheerleader moment.

"Oh please, the Uchiha aren't the best. The Senju are the best." Naruto said with a smirk.

His two teammates opened their mouths to argue but Naruto shut them up.

"Who were the first two Hokages? Not Uchiha, but they were Senju." Naruto said with a smirk.

His two teammates glared at him, but couldn't rebuke his arguments one bit.

Sasuke noticed something while he was glaring.

"What's up with your eyes?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura noticed at that point to.

"Are you trying to copy Sasuke? You Baka!" Sakura said. "You got his eyes wrong."

Naruto grew annoyed at that.

"What are you talking about 'What's with my eyes?' They're the same as ever." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura then realized that Naruto had no idea about his eyes.

"Here," Sakura rummaged through her eyes for a few seconds. "Take a look at them."

Naruto looked in the mirror and was shocked to see that his eyes had changed and become purple rings.

"What the heck is this?" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke looked at it closely and asked, "Could it be a new bloodline?"

Naruto got a headache and remembered the man in the dream and said, "No, I think that someone's had it before me. Come to think of it, I know how to use it to."

Naruto then started absorbing the chakra around him (Note: I am making it so that Naruto and his bodies can use the different techniques. There's nothing saying they can't or that there aren't different techniques, after all.)

"Whew! I'm feeling refreshed!" Naruto said after he ate the chakra.

The two looked at him strangely before heading inside.

The three opened the scroll and Iruka appeared.

Iruka gave them a small lecture before he let them into the building.

**Done! How do you like the obligatory Rinnengan Naruto fic that I've created? I don't think that I've seen one done like this, so this is my version of it.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Rinnengan Naruto fic. **

**I have been writing like crazy because I want to get several new chapters out before all of the tests start coming in, so I will be making up for the future with these. **

**Also, this story had a great response.**

**I plan on getting most of my stories to two chapters by Christmas, so expect me to write the ones with only one chapter first.**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Warnings: Bashing, Rinnengan Naruto, darker Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its affiliated attacks. I do, however, own any attacks or characters that I create.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto went into the room and was surprised to see that his team was one of the last ones in.

"So, the rookies all made it through." The weird silver haired kid from the first test said.

"Who are you again?" Naruto asked him.

The kid face faulted and said, "I'm Kabuto, I introduced myself in the first test. Remember me now?"

Naruto looked at him for a few seconds before a bell rang in his head.

"Oh yeah! You're the kid that got beat up without getting hit!" Naruto exclaimed.

By the time that the Hokage came in, Kabuto was weeping on the ground.

The Hokage sweatdropped and said, "Naruto did this, didn't he?"

Everyone face faulted that the Hokage knew that it was Naruto that did that.

"Okay, ignoring Naruto pointing out Kabuto's disgrace on humanity ("Hey!" Kabuto shouted.), the third exam has too many participants in this part of it. We will have an elimination round now." Sarutobi said.

Hayate came in at that moment and said, "Hokage, I will take it from here since I am proctoring this part of the exam."

Sarutobi nodded and stepped aside.

"Do all of you know the purpose of the third exam?" Hayate asked.

Everyone looked confused at that, even Shikamaru.

"The purpose of the chuunin exams is that it is an alteration of war." Hayate proclaimed.

"How does that work?" Sakura asked.

"After the third great war, the kages got together and agreed that they didn't want any wars. However, they knew that there would be disagreements. So, they created the chuunin exams which are held every six months in a different nation to increase prestige and solve disagreements." Hayate explained.

"How do gennin fighting to be promoted to chuunin help solve disagreements?" Naruto asked.

"The kages would go by how many of their gennin would make it to the final round. If neither of their gennin made it, they would go to the next round to decide." Hayate said.

After that, a board popped up from the roof.

"This will be what starts the matches. This board is programmed to randomize each of the contestants and pair them up for battles." Hayate said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, each of the teams went up to the balcony.

The rounds were pretty much the same.

First was Sasuke vs. Yoroi. Sasuke was injured by the curse seal and unable to use his sharingan, so he was stuck in a taijutsu fight. However, things were going badly since Yoroi was sucking out his chakra and using it to fight Sasuke. Sasuke came back in a stunning finish by using Lee's move against him.

Second was Zaku and Shino. Zaku was defeated by Shino when bugs got in his pipes and his arms exploded when he tried to use his decapitating air waves attack.

Third was Kankuro vs. Misumi. Kankuro ended the match quickly by tricking Misumi into surrounding his puppet with his body and then using poisoned needles from the puppet to defeat him.

Fourth was a weird pride fight between Sakura and Ino that ended with a double knock out.

Fifth was Tenten vs. Temari. At first, Tenten appeared the obvious winner with her skill in weaponry, but Temari was deflecting all of the weapons with her wind style affinity. Temari finished Tenten by using her wind scythe jutsu against her in the end.

Sixth was Shikamaru and Kin. Surprisingly enough, Shikamaru lost that fight since he ran out of chakra and wasn't able to go with his plan to bash Kin's head against the wall. (Differential from canon)

Seventh match was finally Naruto's turn to shine.

The board popped up again.

Naruto Uzumaki

VS.

Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba was whooping in joy that he had the easiest match.

Boy was he going to be proven wrong in a few minutes.

"Get down here already and quit talking to your owner!" Naruto shouted, annoyed at what Kiba was doing.

Kiba twitched and came down.

"You shouldn't have told me to do that. You could have prolonged your defeat!" Kiba said cockily.

"Begin," Hayate coughed before he got out of the way.

Kiba immediately went at Naruto, hoping to end the match quick.

Naruto saw his rush as if it was in slow motion and dodged the attack perfectly before throwing Kiba away with a minor Shinra Tensei.

Kiba slammed into the wall and then got back up.

Kiba growled in outrage before saying, "Man beast jutsu," and becoming more dog like.

Kiba then spun around in a "Gatsuga," and formed a drill.

Naruto saw it coming and reinforced both of his hands in order to stop it.

Kiba barreled into Naruto's hands and a great wind picked up before the drill was repulsed by a Shinra Tensei.

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked, shocked.

No one had ever blocked a Gatsuga.

Kiba growled before calling out for Akamaru, his dog.

Akamaru came leaping down and swallowed a pill before turning red.

"You're in for it now, Naruto." Kiba said with a smirk.

He then put his hands in a hand sign and said, "Man Beast Clone," and Akamaru became a copy of Kiba.

"Double Gatsuga," Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru both became drills that ran at Naruto.

Naruto saw both of them coming clearly and said, "Naraka path."

The king of hell appeared and Kiba was halted mid attack and went past Naruto.

Naruto then dematerialized it, causing Kiba to regain his bearings.

"What was that?" Kiba thought shakily.

Kiba then growled and re-launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto saw them both coming and said, "Shinra Tensei."

Kiba was flung away and sent into the wall.

Naruto was waiting for Kiba to get up when the countdown started.

Kiba didn't get up.

"Winner of round 7: Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate coughed out.

After that, the rounds were pretty much the same as cannon.

The eighth match had Hinata nearly die by her cousin's hand, and Naruto promised that he would defeat Neji in the finals.

The ninth match was when Lee showed his true power against Gaara, but ultimately lost to him in the last second. He was saved from Gaara's sand by Naruto's use of Shinra Tensei, though.

The last match was Choji vs. Dosu, but Choji lost since he couldn't get close enough to Dosu.

"Okay, now we will choose the final competitors through the balls here." Hayate said as he took out the ball and showed it to the champions.

He then tossed the ball to Naruto.

He kept pulling out balls and giving them to the finalists.

When the balls were finally all distributed to the finalists, the list went like this:

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Shino vs. Kankuro

Temari vs. Kin

Dosu vs. winner of round 2

Naruto smirked as he saw that he would get his chance of vengeance in the first round.

He completely blocked out the speech that the Sandaime gave and left the arena to start his training.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Rinnengan Naruto fic. I have written at least two chapters for nearly all of my stories and I like the rate that I am going at currently.**

**This chapter shall focus on the training that occurs with Naruto and the Rinnengan. I shall have him head to wave in the beginning of the chapter for training.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or attacks except for the ones that I create.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto walked out of the village.

It had been hard to get permission from the Hokage to go out as he was trying to stop him, but Naruto had pointed out an old law and forced Sarutobi to concede to his demands on this issue.

That is why Naruto was currently walking towards wave country to go to Zabuza and Haku's graves.

Naruto didn't plan on revealing the bodies that he had except if it was necessary, but he still wanted to have them under his belt for the time being.

After all, the civilians would have his head and claim the demon was breaking free if he showed off the bodies that he had gotten from the forest and wave.

Naruto had also been training on the way to wave.

He had gotten the basics of Shinra Tensei and using the bodies of the people that he had reanimated.

It was really odd looking through their bodies, but he was getting used to the differences in sight, slowly, but surely.

Naruto had also gotten the basics of what all of the paths had done and what the Rinnengan could do.

He found out that one of the paths could extract knowledge from people.

Naruto had immediately used it on the bodies that he had reanimated and found out how to use elemental chakra through the bodies as well as what type that he had.

He had also found out ways to gain more chakra control, and he found out how to work on his taijutsu.

Even though he had the knowledge of how to use the attacks, he still had to learn about the attacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto got to wave a few days later.

He had been training on the way instead of just walking there. As there was no one there, it was a great place to train with the bodies that he had collected.

"Hey, I told you that I would be back." Naruto said as he got through the door to Tazuna's house.

Tsunami moved away in shock as she saw Naruto walk through the door.

"Where's your dad?" Naruto asked.

Tsunami looked down and said, "He died."

Naruto looked up in shock and said, "Is Inari home?"

If at all possible, she looked even more disheartened. "He died in the same place that Tazuna died, they both got stuck in a missing nin attack."

Naruto sat down in shock.

Tsunami got up and said, "I take it that you are here for training of the chuunin exams?"

Naruto blinked in shock.

She smiled and said, "I'm a lot smarter and more observant than other people take me for. I also read up on your eye change as soon as word reached here about it."

"Do you know what it is?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Tsunami said, "It is one of the legendary three doujutsu, said to have been used by the Rikudo Sennin himself."

"And?" Naruto asked expectantly.

"I will only give you more if you teach me how to become a ninja." Tsunami said.

Naruto sighed and asked, "Why do you want to become a ninja? Is it to protect yourself and others or for revenge?"

Tsunami thought long and hard about this answer and said, "I think it's more of the first one with a bit of the second one mixed in."

Naruto smiled and said, "Good, you were being honest."

"You could tell that?" Tsunami asked.

Naruto smirked and said, "If you had answered solely one or the other, I would know that you were lying. Anyone would be lying there!"

Tsunami smiled and said, "So, you'll help me?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Of course I will! Who do you take me for?"

She smiled and said, "Now, back to the matter from before, the Rinnengan was said to have seven main paths, one for each ability, however, it is unknown if that is the limit or if it was just the previous limitations. Another thing that the Rinnengan does is it awards its user great chakra control. The final thing that the Rinnengan does is it allows you to use each chakra type, including the sub elements, which are actually formed by combining the two main elements."

Naruto nodded and said, "I noticed the last two and a small bit of the first, but I didn't know about the whole of the thing."

Tsunami smiled and said, "Now, let's get to training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the month that Naruto had spent in wave, he had gotten more powerful.

He and Tsunami had trained for the whole month with no breaks whatsoever except for meals and sleep, and even those breaks were the bare minimum.

Naruto had also gotten what he had gone to wave for, the bodies of Zabuza and Haku.

Naruto ended up starting to practice Kenjutsu and senbon after he had gotten their bodies, and found that he was way more adept at senbon due to Haku's memories and the fact that the Rinnengan allowed Naruto to see better.

Tsunami had also gotten her chakra reserves up to about high-gennin. This allowed for her to use the basic genjutsu and basic medical jutsu.

Some rogue ninjas had attacked wave, but Tsunami and Naruto were able to fend them off for the time being.

The ninja were fearful after the two of them had managed to kill a third of their army.

The two of them made a good team as Tsunami was healing any injuries that Naruto suffered and Naruto covering Tsunami's back against attack while she was casting her genjutsu.

Naruto had also come leaps and bounds in elemental training. It helped that the two of them found out that the shadow clone jutsu gave the user the memories of the clone.

Naruto had used that for training and gotten the basics of every element that he had known.

Finally, at the end of the month, it was time for Naruto to go back to Konoha, Tsunami with him every step of the way.

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next installment of the Rinnengan Naruto fic.**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Rinnengan Naruto fic. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Everything is the same as it was the last chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was out in the middle of a gigantic stadium that he was one hundred percent sure was not in Konoha before he left.

'How the heck did they create something this big in just a month?' Naruto wondered.

He thought about asking Shikamaru but decided that it wasn't worth that much to know about it.

"Welcome to the chuunin exams!" The proctor boomed out.

"I will be your host for it and I hope that you all enjoy being here as much as we enjoy spending your hard earned money to watch this in the worst seats ever! I mean, did you even remember that you could watch it at home for less money, or even that there are stray jutsus and no barrier to prevent them from hitting you!" The proctor laughed.

Unsurprisingly, the proctor didn't last a year in that job.

The whole crowd went silent as they realized those facts that they had forgotten about conveniently.

"Oh, well, too late to do anything about it now. Let the chuunin exam final round begin!" The proctor shouted out.

"The first match is a grudge match between Hyuuga clan prodigy: Neji Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki: The number one most surprising ninja in Konoha." The proctor said.

"Everyone else, leave the floor and go up to the waiting box." The proctor said.

The other contestants left the floor to leave the two to their grudge match.

"Fate has decreed me the winner, so give up, Uzumaki." Neji sneered.

Naruto blinked his three purple ringed eyes and said, "Wow, it's almost as if you think that I am threatening enough to psych out, fate's pet."

Neji growled and completely forgot about he concept of subtlety as he rushed at Naruto.

But, Naruto's training for the last month with Tsunami hadn't been for nothing.

Naruto saw the palm strike coming from a mile away and easily avoided it.

Neji growled as he saw this and then tried again, only to get the same result as the last time that he had tried it.

"Stand still," Neji barked out.

Naruto blinked and said, "Why would I do that? So you can attack me with a palm strike and wipe me out?"

Naruto used his distraction and used the Shinra Tensei on Neji.

Neji was blown back and hit into a wall.

"Oof," Neji said as we smacked into the wall and fell off of it.

"Had enough," Naruto taunted him with ease.

Neji growled and tried again, only to miss for the second time.

Naruto didn't expect the Kaiten from him, though, and that proved to be his undoing, or, would be if he hadn't activated a shadow clone.

Naruto had saw the attack coming and substituted with a shadow clone that he had created at the last second so that the Byakugan couldn't see him.

Naruto socked Neji in the face and sent him flying backwards from the force of the assault.

Naruto didn't let up on the assault after Neji went flying and he just kept pummeling him to a pulp before he could even do anything against him.

By the time that Naruto was done with Neji, Neji could barely keep up with Naruto he was so injured.

"Damn you!" Neji shouted angrily at Naruto.

Neji then rushed at him.

Naruto was prepared for a sudden rush and was in fact waiting for it.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu," Naruto called out.

A sudden water dragon formed from the lake in the back of the exam.

The dragon rushed out at Neji and didn't let up.

Neji was dodging for all of his worth at this point, and he didn't even see what Naruto was doing.

Naruto made the hand signs and called out, "Water style: gigantic water prison jutsu."

The water that the water dragon had been leaving as it got smaller was then all sucked together until it started forming a gigantic ball.

Neji noticed that it was all around him and tried to avoid it, but he got stuck in the middle of it despite his efforts.

Naruto then made a hand motion that caused the ball to converge and slowly crush Neji.

The ball continued getting smaller and smaller until Neji was trapped in the middle of the ball.

"Give up," Naruto replied.

Neji scowled and got annoyed.

He was trying to talk, but he couldn't say anything since it was just coming out as bubbles.

Neji started coughing afterwards and realized that he was running out of air.

He started panicking and started calming down in order to think things through.

Neji attempted the Kaiten, only to realize that he couldn't get the momentum to rush through with it like it required him to do.

Naruto asked again, "Do you give up? Just nod your head if you do."

Neji looked at him with fury before he attempted the sixty four palms attack.

To his and Naruto's surprise, the attack broke through the barrier.

However, Neji wasn't able to use the full attack due to the sudden difference in air pressure.

Naruto took advantage of that and called out, "Wind style: Great breakthrough."

A giant gust of wind came out of his mouth and blew at Neji.

Neji looked on in horror, knowing that there was no way that he could avoid this attack.

"Kaiten," Neji called out.

Neji then spun extremely fast with chakra flowing through his body.

The Kaiten defense and great breakthrough hit each other and nullified each other out.

Naruto then cursed, he had been so focused on the attack and blocking Neji that he didn't realize that he was out of chakra.

However, Neji was in the same predicament and he couldn't even use his Byakugan, that was how bad off he was.

"Proctor, I give up," Neji finally relented.

Naruto looked up in surprise at Neji.

Neji wore a scowl on his face as he said that.

"I am out of chakra and have no chance at winning this as I have no other taijutsu style to use." Neji scowled.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor called out.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! This is harem lord with the next chapter of my Rinnengan Naruto fic. I am sorry for the long break but my carpal tunnel has been acting up in my wrists. I hope that you all have read my stories while I haven't been writing!**

**Same everything as before.**

**Chapter five**

Everyone in the stadium was shocked at the match between Naruto and Neji.

Many of them had bet money that Neji would win and were shocked that the 'dead last' won the match instead of the one who was supposed.

Without the Kyuubi's chakra too!

They could see him winning if he used the Kyuubi's chakra, but there was no trace of it. The Byakugan could hardly even see the chakra behind the seal.

Many of the ninja decided that he should be promoted just for the ability to beat the Hyuuga while others thought that he should be promoted due to his excellent use of strategy against the Hyuuga prodigy.

The civilians were starting to reevaluate their view on Naruto at this point. Even the Hyuuga clan was saying that the Kyuubi was behind the seal. Had they been wrong?

Several of the civilians had cone to that conclusion and started clapping, others stayed silent.

Only the most die hard Naruto haters booed him for the win, especially the ones that had bet money on the match with the winner as the Hyuuga.

Up in the Kage box, Sarutobi smiled at the person that he regarded as his surrogate grandson. He had come a long way from the boy who was shouting about becoming Hokage.

Orochimaru in disguise was surprised at the Kyuubi brat's abilities, and even more so that he was able to do all of that with the seal that he had placed on him. He cursed as he recognized the tell-tale sign of the Rinnengan even from that far away.

It was best to know about the ones that were hunting you and the man called Pein had the Rinnengan as well.

He knew that he should have placed a seal on Naruto as well.

Orochimaru cursed at his oversight as with his invasion plans there was not another chance to get Naruto with the seal. All he could hope for was that Naruto would survive the explosion that was coming and he would get the chance to do it later on.

Sarutobi looked on as the next match was the Uchiha versus Gaara, the one who was the Ichibi Jinchuriki if he was correct in his intel.

Sarutobi frowned as he realized that Sasuke wasn't there and he stood up to disqualify him.

"Sasuke Uchiha is hereby disqualified for not being on time to his match. I know that this inconveniences many of you, but for those of you who bet, you will all get your money back from this match." Sarutobi said.

Orochimaru was too shocked from the last match to do anything about the match's outcome.

By the time he had realized what was going on, it was too late and the outcome had already been finished.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom while secretly making a clone that would go instead.

Orochimaru flew through the ground using one of his jutsus to get to Kabuto.

"We need to change our plans. Start the invasion in the middle of the Naruto and Gaara match." He commanded Kabuto.

Kabuto, in the Anbu uniform, bowed.

Neither of them realized that they were overheard by Tsunami.

The only reason being that Tsunami had only gennin level reserves that were easy to hide from even the most experienced nin, especially with the amount of control training that she had gone through.

Tsunami rushed to the hospital where Naruto and Neji were as quick as she could.

A few minutes later and she was there.

"Naruto, I overheard something that you may want to know." Tsunami said.

Neji quirked his eyebrow at that, not even recognizing the lady.

"What is it, Tsunami?" Naruto asked.

"Sound and sand are planning an invasion in the middle of your match with Gaara." Tsunami stated.

"Why me and Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"It was originally supposed to be Gaara and Sasuke, but the match didn't occur as Sasuke was disqualified for being late." She explained.

Naruto mulled over what to do.

Neji then coughed and reminded them that he was there.

"I think I have an idea. Get Shikamaru to forfeit his match. That will give us at least one able ninja and a strategist as well. That gives us a pretty good chance of at least surviving." Neji said.

Naruto thought over the idea before he nodded.

He headed up to the Contestant box and found Shikamaru.

"Give up your match," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru threw him a weird look, but nodded, figuring that it was something serious.

Kankuro had just forfeited his match and Shino was the winner.

Naruto slipped him a note before Shikamaru also forfeited.

In the crowd, Naruto could see both Yoshino and Ino getting mad about it.

Shikamaru opened the note and was shocked at what it said.

He rushed away with Naruto using his match as a distraction for him.

Shino noticed and followed Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Naruto thought for a few minutes about how to stall and realized that that was all that he had to do for the moment.

The proctor called for the match to begin and Naruto immediately rushed away from Gaara in order to prolong the match.

Naruto then started spewing water bullets in order to cause the sand to slow down.

This would buy Shikamaru some time to formulate a plan with Neji and them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Shikamaru noticed Shino following him.

"Why did you forfeit your match?" He asked.

"Read this and tell me what you think of it." Shikamaru replied.

He then handed him the note that he had been given.

Shino read through it and said, "At first, I thought it was a prank, but it is much too violent for a prank from Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "That was my sentiment as well."

"Let me inform my family of this using my bugs, I will tell them the full plan in order to help them." Shino said.

Shikamaru nodded and they kept running as soon as Shino sent the bugs.

They only hoped that Naruto would buy them enough time to get the word out and prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Naruto stayed at a distance and continued the fight that way for several minutes.

Gaara decided that he had enough and flooded the arena with sand.

Naruto noticed an opening at that point and went for it.

Naruto used the Water hydra jutsu to flood the arena with water that would mix with the sand.

Naruto then used a low level wind technique called Windy chill.

The sand started slowing down and becoming more compact and allowing the water to get in due to the cold.

The sand became extremely slow after that and some parts were completely frozen due to the combination of the wind and the water hitting it.

Naruto jumped on the wall and only hoped that this would be enough to stall the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"First things first, we gather the information that we already know." Shikamaru said as the group was in front of one of the classrooms that were not in use.

"We know that the signal is Naruto's match." Shikamaru said as he wrote that down in the first column that he created.

"We know that sand and sound are both invading, which means that it will mainly be wind style jutsu that we are fighting." Tsunami offered.

Shikamaru nodded at that and wrote both of the facts down.

"We also know that an Anbu will give the signal and that the Kazekage is also involved." Neji said.

"There are around a thousand nin invading, most of them being sound." Shino replied, telling what he learned from the Kikaichu.

Shikamaru wrote that down as well.

"We don't know which Anbu is signalling the attack or even who the Otokage is." Shikamaru said.

"I believe that I know." A voice said from the front of the room.

Shikamaru cursed that he hadn't thought to use Neji's Byakugan, but they needed all the chakra that they could gather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Gaara scowled as he realized the sand was moving too slowly to crush Naruto at all. And even then, any time that the sand wrapped around Naruto, he just broke free since the sand was too weak.

He looked for a chance to keep Naruto still so he could use his ultimate jutsu, but saw that there wasn't one.

His mother was screaming in his head while he was thinking.

Gaara was starting to get a head ache and did something that he never did before: he shut out the Ichibi.

He smirked as he finally got some peace and quiet like never before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsunami slowly crept up on the Anbu and took out a kunai.

He hadn't noticed her yet, that was a good sign.

Right as Tsunami was about to stab, the Anbu blocked it.

She cursed and only hoped that the others had more luck than she was having at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Neji moved into the enemy patrol while Shikamaru was using his shadow to keep them quiet.

He then used the gentle fist to disable all of the nin. The cat Anbu then shunshined them to head quarters, but not before Shikamaru took one of them.

Shikamaru had convinced Ino's dad of the sitaution and he had acted just as Shikamaru had thought that he would.

Shikamaru took the nin to his friend's dad and let him use his mind jutsu.

Inoichi then gave the coordinates of several of the other patrols.

Shikamaru then pulled a kunai and killed the nin before hiding him in the sewer below them. It would do.

They only wished that they had more time in order to stop the enemy force completely, but that wasn't an option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Shino sucked out the chakra of the next patrol and watched stoically as they fell to the ground as withered husks without chakra.

He then jumped off for the next patrol as quick as he could in order to do the same thing to them as he had to this one.

He was taking their chakra, so he didn't have to worry about that, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Kabuto cursed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to use chakra in this fight, as it would alert the Anbu, but this woman was able to use it with ease.

Kabuto dodged another strike that was enforced with chakra.

He just wondered how he would give the signal without getting hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Orochimaru silently wondered how long it would take for Gaara to get injured so that he could start the invasion.

It was taking way longer than he thought that it would.

He just wondered what the Uzumaki was waiting for in the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Baki had been killed just a few minutes ago by a cat Anbu.

"Surrender if you don't want to have the same fate as him." The anbu intoned.

Temari and Kankuro didn't have a choice as they were brought away by the Anbu.

They would have to go to plan B in order to use the invasion, as they were supposed to head to the middle of Konoha with Gaara.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy the way that I am handling the invasion arc. Please enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
